Akuma
by House O' Bones
Summary: Hiro Hamada never made it back out of the portal; rather he ended up stranded in another world with heroes and villains popping in and out, strange nerdy guys with a penchant for spiders, ugly buildings, and not to mention they speak another language entirely of their own.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was conceived when I was late up at night drinking coffee that most likely was diabetes personified after having met up with my sister and discussing crack ships and watching a Disney film. My sister won a bet between us shortly after and decided to mess with me by creating one of said crackships by drawing names out of a hat._

 _I like Hiro, he's a sweetie and I really enjoyed watching his and Baymax's friendship growing when my six-year-old cousin introduced me to Big Hero 6. I've also been a Spider-Man fan since I was a kid, I sort of sold my soul to him._

 _(A/N: Moved to accommodate for future plans.)_

 _I do not own Big Hero 6, Avengers or Spider-Man, if I did I wouldn't be living in my small town where trees are almost non-existent._

* * *

 ** _ONE_**

* * *

The sound of police sirens screaming in the distance and cars journeying through crowded lanes gave him some semblance of control over himself as the situation that he had been in prior to crash landing into a brick wall and its friend the pavement worsened considerably. He kept his eyes shut, brows furrowed, and hands clenched as he fought to quell the high he had ridden on for the past hour, maybe longer, was coming down.

His heart was beating a mile a minute and the control he had over his breathing not doing much better, the shakes racking his form doubling as the reality of what he had done and where he was crashing down over him. Tilting his head, he listened to the city of San Fransokyo bustling about in the back of his mind. Something wasn't right. The sky was colored in indigo, hues of pink, orange, and navy whereas earlier the sun had only just been beginning to set when he had gone into the portal with Baymax-

Oh Kami, Baymax!

He felt his heart stuttered before picking up a quicker pace to beat to and his breathing now erratic with worry, despair, and hurt coursing through his being. His brother's creation, the one bot that would change the world like Tadashi had wanted.

His best friend.

The one who had kept him company and helped him mourn Tadashi, still in the process of helping him even. Tears wormed their way through his defenses and fell onto fair skin, tracing his cheeks and trailing downwards to drip off his jaw.

Hamada Hiro brought a hand up to scrub off the humiliating evidence of his distress and blinked his almond shaped eyes in surprise when something bigger than his gloved hand bumped into his cheek. He glanced up at the object clenched in his fist and nearly dropped it in his surprise.

A large robotic hand clenched into a tight fist with its red armor with purple accents glinted back up at him in a seemingly cheery fashion similar to how the health bot was often seen with, the thruster were still activated with its wings flared and ready to launch as if its owner were to call it back again to be used later in battle when the time called for it.

Baymax's glove looked to be worn, dirty and scrapped from the rough landing Hiro had managed without getting killed with impact. Hiro squinted as he caught a brief view of a shiny object trapped between metal fingers and palm and proceeded to unfurl them one by one, taking care not to damage his only memento of his long gone friend.

"No way…," he muttered in astonishment. There, in between a gloved forefinger and thumb, were two chips; red and green. Another wave of tears came down his cheeks, but this time he didn't bother to wipe them away as he bit back a whimper and reduced it to a quiet sob that echoed in the alleyway he was in.

"I'm gonna fix this….I'm gonna fix this, okay, Baymax? You'll be good as new and then we can…," Hiro blubbered. _Kami_ , was he weak. Taking the time to adjust to this turn of events, he lay back onto the pavement once he had calmed his heart rate to something healthier and did an exercise that he remembered his brother teaching him to do whenever his peanut allergy would come in and anxiety would take hold.

Inhale, exhale and repeat.

Deeper, slower, inhale, exhale and repeat.

Cool, damp concrete kissed his warm cheek and offered his flushed, sweat slicked face some relief from the heat that came off his body in waves from the battle that had taken place not too long ago. The battle, he thought, what had happened? Why was he here? Shouldn't he be at the SFIT* building with Abigail Callaghan in tow, in her capsule and in hyper sleep, with everyone gathered waiting for them to exit the portal? Abigail wasn't here with him. Meaning…

 _…_ _an object collided into his shoulder, jarring his grip onto the person. As they floated out of his reach, he gritted his teeth and came to a decision. A button was pressed and a bo staff* extended from the center of his gauntlet into the abdomen of the unconscious person, propelling them towards the exit of the collapsing portal. Watching them fall through, a sense of peace fell over him and allowed his eyes to fall shut…_

 _…_ _it was for the best…_

Hiro had managed to at least save Abigail from being trapped in the portal with him and Baymax when debris had managed to make its way toward them. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was safe and that it most likely gave his friends the chance to defeat Callaghan.

A tin garbage can toppled over not too far from causing the young hero to jump, startled by the unexpected interruption, tensing to prepare to fight when an animal, trapped in familiar white material, scurried to the middle of the alleyway and fighting to dislodge the inflatable vinyl remains of what could only be his companion. Judging by the hisses and meows emitting from the struggling form, it was safe to assume that it was a cat. If he hadn't been so serious at the time, Hiro may have laughed at the situation the cat had managed to get itself into in a Mochi-like fashion. The fourteen-year-old rushed over and grasped the torn remains of Baymax off the frightened feline, who dashed off down the alleyway with one final yowl.

His eyes clouded with tears again without his permission and blinked to clear them as he headed over to the fallen tin can to investigate. If that was where the cat had found this, then maybe…

There it was. A shattered screen that normally displayed Baymax's readings from a scan, the level of pain that one would communicate to, and where the healthcare bot had displayed a video of Tadashi to him not too long ago; the rest of the bot's armor that Hiro himself had made were scattered behind it and the bot's exoskeleton. There was still hope that he could fix his friend up with this. It would take time, but it would be worth it.

Hiro rubbed at his neck and scanned the empty alleyway of the strange city that he was in, now realizing that this wasn't home. If he hadn't made it out of the portal that meant that he may have been transported somewhere else with Baymax and that only made the danger of his situation even greater. He was stranded without anyone to turn to without Baymax here with him. Shoving those thoughts out of the forefront of his mind, Hiro hummed as he tried to look for something to carry the (he winced) remains to a safer location.

Russet eyes flicked over windows, taking note of that the majority had theirs closed and the curtains shut, the fire escapes, considering the ones within his reach, and stopped on an oddly shaped cocoon attached to the maroon bricks of the building. Squinting up at the object, the Japanese teen shuffled closer, tilting his head to and fro trying to determine what it was made of and whether or not the thing posed a danger to him.

Deeming it safe, Hiro concluded that this needed some looking into, thinking that he could use it as a bag afterwards. The raven-haired teen inhaled deeply and huffed, making sure that his helmet was secured on his head, marching over to the fire escape nearest to his target.

It wasn't difficult getting up despite being five feet tall, his shoes were built to give him that extra boost whenever he were to separate from Baymax and be able to fight off an enemy. The only thing that give him trouble was trying to activate his grappling hook, which was attached to his gauntlets and somewhat damaged from his affair with the concrete floor, and catching a grip on slippery backstop.

He was now at eye level with his target, the cocoon, and noticed the silk-like quality of it. He slipped off one of his gloves, fingertips brushing and prodding the material. It was amazing; whoever had made this didn't seem to use much in actually making the silk.

Out of the corner of his eye, the cocoon was connected to webs that secured it to its spot on the brick foundation and proved that the genius who had invented this had made it to be sturdy and strong for whatever the occasion called for. Or there was a pretty big ass spider on the loose, Hiro mused. Bringing his hand back, he eyed the strings of 'web' that had attached themselves to his fingers and sniffed. He scrunched up his nose, was that _glue_?

 _No, bad Hiro, stay on task._

 _Maybe whatever's in here could have something to help carry his stuff?_

He didn't want to risk a giant spider going on a rampage for daring to take or destroy their web for the sole reason of using it as a bag of all things. The San Fransokyo native shuddered, he really did not like that mental image of a spider looming over him and prepared to eat him out of revenge.

He dug throw one of his pouches in his utility belt and grinned in triumphant as he pulled out a kunai* that Fred had decided would go well with him after much protest from the other members of their odd group. Decision made, the raven carefully cut into the cocoon and nearly dropped his kunai in surprise when a backpack was revealed to be its occupant. At least it wasn't something scarier like spider eggs or the remains of its victims.

He really needed to stop watching horror movies late at night after a bot fight.

Unzipping the worn backpack, he found textbooks written in romanji and was unable to make out what they said. Okay, so it wasn't romanji. What the hell was AP Chemistry and AP Biology? That only just confirmed his earlier suspicions of this city not being his home town and possibly another world altogether. He ignored the books for now and moved on to the device that lay near the bottom of the bag next to a camera and a pencil case.

There laid a grey device with two shooters where the wrist would be located and a button near the palm that would be activated using the ring and middle finger of either hand. Curious, he pressed it twice and watched as two webs of different sizes attached themselves onto brick side by side.

"Cool," he whispered. Then, an idea seemed to come to him and pressed the button several times, watching as another cocoon somewhat identical to the one he had fished from attached itself to the wall to the side of his first test run becoming thicker with each press of the button.

There, he thought with smug satisfaction as he gathered up his own cocoon and began to tie ends here and there, now I won't be eaten for doing something stupid. Now, he had his own makeshift 'web' bag to tote Baymax's parts and hide away his armor as he traversed the streets of this city. Nodding, he turned back to the original cocoon and frowned briefly, brightening when another idea popped into his head.

He dived back into the backpack and took out a notebook, opening it to a clean page, and a pen. Uncapping it, Hiro bit his lip and wondered how he would do this.

 _Thanks for the free bag._

 _You don't know how much this helped my friend and I._

 _Signed—_

Here was where Hiro stopped, jolted out of his train of thought and wondered what the hell he was doing. There was no need to thank the person he had (technically) invaded their privacy. But, it was the right thing to do. They would have noticed the backpacks contents having been explored and the damage done to their cocoon. Sighing, the five foot tall hero decided that this was for the best.

Hiro thought back to his friend, Fred, and the earlier discussion (more like argument) over having codenames or, as Fred had said, "superhero" names to go with their group. Fred, with his "knowledge" gained through avid comic book reading and the occasional _shoujo manga_ , had hoped to prevent citizens and future enemies from finding out their identities.

The 'rich' member of the team, without their consent, had proceeded to list off a variety of names that would go with the designs of the suits Hiro had made for them and their abilities. One of his comments on Hiro's suit had stuck out to Hiro, ignoring the part of the mascot's rant on how the color scheme was too similar to a super villain or one of the Super Senshi*.

Apparently, from what Fred had mentioned, he was like a hybrid between a ninja and a demon.

Fred and Wasabi had, unfortunately, heard stories from Tadashi about the times where his height would be mentioned and poked at or the time he had 'attacked' some of Aunt Cass's customers, who had disliked his attitude towards them. (Though, in his defense, they shouldn't have been hitting on his Aunt Cass and saying those nasty things about her in front of him.)

It didn't help that "antennas" attached to his helmet looked like horns either; it looked rather disconcerting when he had wanted to surprise his friends with his suit. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred screamed while Go Go had nearly taken his head off with a hammer they had lying about.

The ninja portion had come about when the school's part-time mascot had brought up his skill in martial arts and had wanted to see them up close and personal. Fred had wanted him to use shuriken and all kinds of 'ninja' weapons to their fight with Callaghan, but Honey Lemon and Wasabi had put a stop to that.

Hiro shrugged as he signed the note with a flourish.

 _Signed,_

 _Akuma_

 _P.S.: You might want to refill the cartridge._

* * *

 _A/N: This actually went better than expected. Not according to plan, but who cares! Obviously, there are parts in this chapter that were not along the movie's storyline. These were merely scenes that I had concocted with the sole purpose of entertaining myself (and the readers) with some headcannons of mine: Hiro, when pissed, being a force to be reckoned with and Ninja!Hiro as opposed to ones I've seen of him being a Magical Girl. That particular part of the fandom makes me giggle._

 _Now, it is cannon that Hiro knows martial arts and has yet to be seen using it aside from teaching Baymax. Somehow Fred remembers Tadashi mentioning it in passing and goes on to persuade Hiro to integrate it into his "superhero persona", while the rest of the gang's protests falls on deaf ears. Hiro ends up going along with it, thinking that if he were to face Yokai by himself in battle without Baymax to help him would spell trouble._

 _I like poking at Spidey, guys. And making spider jokes in general._

 _That and they scare the living daylights out of me, mostly the smaller ones. They can hide anywhere and strike at any time with those fangs of theirs. *shudders*_

 _Italics = Japanese_

Normal/Underlined = English


	2. Chapter 2

_I am sorry that those of you who had followed and added this story to their 'favorite' list. I had to change the category for my future plans (as was mentioned in the previous chapter)._

 _Here is a piece offering - Enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!_

 _Italics - Japanese_

Normal / Underlined \- English

 _I do not own Big Hero 6, the Avengers or Spider-Man. If I did, then I would have the money to get out of my small town to explore._

* * *

 _TWO_

Hiro regretted ever turning down his brother and his Aunt Cass's offer to learn another language after graduating high school. Though, that wasn't entirely his fault either with having to dodge those incompetent fools called classmates whilst quickly getting bored with material that was too easy for someone like him. He absorbed everything like a sponge and his bullies hadn't liked that certain talent of his. That and he had originally planned to stay within San Fransokyo, content with his illegal bot fights and the tinkering of new projects that he would brainstorm during his breaks in the Lucky Cat Café with Aunt Cass.

Plans changed though and, unfortunately, he had not had the time to prepare for it.

The only thing he was grateful for was his ability to read people relatively well and judging by his surroundings, he was able to deduce that he was most likely in the business district of this place. Narrowed brown eyes stared at the newspaper stand with unintelligible words printed neatly in margins and photos plastered beside them, giving him some idea of what was going on at the moment here. There was a couple of photos of a guy in blue and red spandex, a yellow and red robot—

A robot.

There was a robot flying around this strange city.

Hurrying over to the stand, armor-less and heavy makeshift bag in tow, Hiro snatched up the newspaper and looked at what he assumed was the index. Looking at the number marked by the photo, (Finally! Something he understood!) the fourteen-year-old flipped the articles one-by-one to find its page and stared in awe at the obviously advanced robot. He had his own suit modeled to be similar to the other guy, though thankfully it didn't look too similar to make it out as if he had been the one to copy it. He would never be caught dead sporting those colors; they were too flashy.

Okay, he thought as he stared down at the name that was marked underneath the photo of the robot, so they did have advanced technology here. Not of his world's caliber mind you, but close enough that he may be able to fix Baymax without much trouble. Though, he couldn't really judge the guy's bot without having seen it in action yet. Heaving a sigh, Hiro slipped a pen from his pocket and penned down the name of the owner that was printed in bold at the top of the article, taking his time to copy down the foreign name.

There!

Tony Stark.

Not his best penmanship, but at least he tried.

Blowing on his left hand, the Japanese teen glanced up at the middle-aged Asian watching him suspiciously and wondered if he spoke his language. Clearing his throat, Hiro watched as the others eyes trained themselves on his face and grunted back.

"What do you need, kid?" Er, well, maybe not. But, it didn't hurt to try.

 _"Excuse me, but, do you speak Japanese? I'm not very familiar with the language here,"_ he asked timidly. Shifting from one foot to the other, he moved his gaze back down to the sidewalk and missed the surprise that flashed across the stern-looking man's face. A gentle smile graced the man's lips as he tapped his stand, grabbing Hiro's attention and pointed at the paper.

 _"Of course I do,"_ the man grinned, _"Are you interested in buying the article? It's a dollar and fifty cents."_

Okay, maybe someone up there was looking out for him?

 _"No, thank you sir, I'm not interested in buying. I don't have money—my brother forgot to give me some. But, do you happen to know where this guy is?"_ Hiro pointed down at the picture of a handsome, brunette man with a beard and moustache smirking back with his hand on the red and yellow robot.

 _"Ah! A fan of_ Tony Stark _, aren't ya? Do you happen to be interested in robotics or engineering?"_

 _"Not really much of a fan,"_ He had no idea who this  Tony Stark was, _"I_ _just need to deliver something to him from my father,"_ he said lying through his teeth. He barely concealed a wince at the mention of his deceased father. He may have been young when he had been killed in the car accident, but it still left its mark, _"And I do happen to have an interest in robotics, I fiddle around with what's on hand."_

The other Japanese nodded and hummed, before answering his previous question, _"It's actually not that far from here. Do you see that building over there with the letter_ A _?"_ Here, the newspaper vender formed his fingers to match the 'A' he had mentioned. Hiro glanced over to where he was looking and blanched. It's so—

 _"Ugly."_

 _"My thoughts exactly, brat."_ Chuckling at the look of disgust on the youngster's face, the vendor stared at him for a moment and raised a single, greying brow in confusion.

 _"Shouldn't you be with your parents and older brother, right now? It isn't safe to be wandering around here by yourself, especially since you're not familiar with the language."_ Hiro frowned and shook his head, searching his mind for an answer to tell the man.

 _"Eh, it was kind of sudden. We just moved here,"_ Hiro decided to go with, _"I may not be able to get by with just Japanese, but at least I can navigate pretty well through here. I've started to catch on somewhat. So, I decided to just meet up with my parents and brother later back at our apartment. But, it's really troublesome being unable to talk to anyone or ask for directions."_ Rubbing his chin with the side of his index finger, the vendor nodded in understanding and brought out a pen and paper to write on. Scribbling something on it quickly, he handed the paper to Hiro and flashed a grin down at him.

 _"This may help with your problem. Yamamoto Kasumi owns the shop, she can help teach you English and maybe get you started on a job there with her. You seem like you'd need some cash to help with your little projects,"_ he said this with a wink, _"—and whatever other things you teenagers need to hang out with your friends. You're going to go to_ Midtown _, right?"_

 _"Thank you so much, sir! You don't know how much this will help me! Um, what do you mean by_ Midtown _?"_ Again, surprise flickered through the man's dark eyes as Hiro fiddled with his pen nervously. Had he done something wrong?

 _"You don't know about_ Midtown _? It's a pretty advanced school here in_ New York City _, kid. Here, let me show you."_ The vendor dug through his jeans pocket and pulled out a thin, black rectangular object that Hiro figured was his cell phone. His fingers tapped down on the screen, the teen caught a glimpse of something called Google, and perked up when he found what he was looking for.

He gestured for Hiro to come closer and handed the phone to him just as someone came by to pay for a newspaper, handing their money to the vendor. Hiro glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the startled look in those nut brown eyes hidden behind glasses staring at his bag. His web made bag. Hiro ducked his head down and shuffled a bit further away from the brunette beside him, to stare at the large building that he had passed by on his way to the shopping district.

The newspaper vendor clapped his hands as he snatched his phone back from Hiro, "Peter! It's been a while. How are you and your Aunt May?"

The brunette guy, "Peter", snapped his gaze away from his new (technically stolen-ish) bag to answer back in the same language, "We've been doing pretty well, Mr. Nakamori. Aunt May finally got rid of the bug that's been going around." Hiro sighed in relief as the tension that had sparked between them lightened up somewhat, but froze when the vendor, Nakamori-san, turned towards him and waved his hand in his follow Asian's direction.

"The kid's name is Hiro Hamada. He just moved here with his parents and older brother, but he doesn't really know the language and he may be going to Midtown Science High School. You think you can keep an eye out for him?" Okay, all Hiro understood was that he had just been introduced to "Peter", Midtown was just mentioned meaning "Peter" attended classes there, and something else. He decided to at least offer them a small smile and a wave, shrinking in on himself involuntarily. He really wished he had Baymax here with him.

A large, calloused hand invaded his vision and Hiro jerked back in surprise as Peter offered him a smile of his own, "Peter Parker. Nice to meet you, Hiro."

 _"Nice to meet you too, Peter."_

"He said that it's nice to meet you too. Hey Hiro, _this guy will look out for you if you do end up going to_ Midtown, _alright?_ "

 _"Uh, thank you, Nakamori-san and uh, Peter. But, I really need to get to that delivery and I'll see about getting those lessons from Yamamoto-san."_ He really did not want to stick around. He needed to get going, night was inching closer and closer, and if New York City is anything like San Fransokyo at night, then he was in for a long thirteen hours fending for himself. Nakamori seemed to understand as he nodded and made shooing motions with his hand, Peter looked on in confusion.

 _"I get it. Just be careful, will you? And keep the paper. Ask Kasumi to read it with you, it'll help you get started on learning English."_

 _"Thank you so much,"_ Hiro said earnestly. He folded the newspaper carefully and stuffed it into his bag, not missing the questioning and alarmed look in Peter's eyes. What was this guy's problem? His bag did look strange, maybe Peter had arachnophobia and was wondering if Hiro had some of those creepy little guys crawling around on him. The Japanese teen tried not to crane his neck to look at the makeshift bag to look for some. He just hoped that the giant spider thing or weirdo who made that device didn't come chasing him down or something. It would not be cool at all to deal with another Professor Callaghan again.

 _"Well, have a good evening then, "_ Hiro thought back to the couple he had seen not too long ago parting ways and figured that since the word sounded so similar to what he often heard Honey Lemon say then it must mean the same here.

"B-Bye!" Man, was his accent heavy.

Having bade his farewell, Hiro bowed to them (like Tadashi had once shown him) and hurried away in the direction of the tower the man had pointed out early. He eyed the slip of paper and stuffed it into his pants pocket; this could be a way to collect money for clothing and those language books he had seen earlier from the bookshop in the shopping district. He had seen a couple of them in Japanese, so if he was having some trouble with the words or if he got bored, he could browse through their selection.

The fourteen-year-old genius weaved through the crowded sidewalk and pushed through the headache that was slowly building up in his temples. This was insane, he thought, he must really be an idiot for doing what he was going to do. It went against everything he was taught and against what Tadashi would have said. Clenching his fists in frustration, he glanced up the street and groaned.

Why did that ugly tower have to be so far away?!

He could feel his calves burning with all the walking he was doing and it was not a pleasant sensation, he stomach hurt from how hungry he was, and most of all, he was starting to feel lonely without Baymax or anyone familiar at his side. He pressed the button for the next signal light and tapped his sneakered foot impatiently; it didn't take long for the signal to turn from red to green. He and the rest of the crowd hurried across with little to no trouble and maneuvered through another crowd towards their destination.

Keeping an eye on the ugly tower with an 'A', Hiro didn't see the police officer eyeing him from the Royale diner in the window beside him. He did notice that there was someone trailing him when he felt a stare centered on the back of his neck and a large, calloused hand clapped down on his bruised shoulder.

"Hey, are you lost son?" It was a tall, Caucasian man dressed in dark blue with an average sized African American beside him looking quite concerned as they peered down at him.

Oh shit.

He recognized those uniforms and badges, he saw them all too often and those meetings never did go well for both parties.

At least, he always managed to get away at the expense of Tadashi's worry for him and his Aunt Cass's time and money.

…

Officer Kirkland had been somewhat perturbed to see a young Asian boy wondering up Madison looking worse for wear and with the same confusion plastered on his face that could often be found on a tourist. Now, usually, he wasn't the type of guy who would butt into anyone else's business and especially when he was on his break with his partner, Officer Donovan.

Unfortunately, the newbie officer sitting across from him did not share the same sentiment. Kirkland wondered if this was how all fathers were like when they had a couple baby birds occupying the nest, so to speak. It wasn't until Kirkland had realized that Donovan had been eyeing the shady-looking bastard trailing the kid did he know just why he was so concerned.

Kirkland may not like kids, much less teenagers, but even he had lines that couldn't be crossed. And that was creepy bastards trying to snatch unsuspecting kids off the streets to dirty them up.

Now, that both officers looked at the kid, he looked like he had just scraped by through a meeting with hell. There was a bruise that inched up his shoulder to his clavicle and some scattered further down his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, Kirkland could see his partner clenching his fist in tightly concealed fury at the thought of a child being abused like this. Making up his mind, he finally had the nerve to pop the question and get some answers before anything else could be done.

"Hey, are you alright son?" Kirkland watched the kid's eyes narrow in suspicion and muscles tense beneath his fingers. The kid frowned, glanced down at the ground and sighed. It didn't take long for the kid to respond to his question, but it was his answer that threw him off. Donovan blinked once and then twice, the African American tilted his head to one said and voiced his own confusion.

"Huh? Can you repeat that kid?" The kid flushed and bowed his head in embarrassment, tightening his grip on the strap of his odd bag. Kirkland sighed, so it was one of those cases. It wasn't often that tourists often lost their kids amidst the sea of New Yorkers rushing to get to their night shifts or heading home to hit the sack. But, Kirkland thought that this may not be the case with this little guy. It seemed more likely that he was just abandoned here without warning and had been left with one last gift, if you caught his drift.

"Donovan, he can't speak English."

"Well, no shit."

Throwing his partner a look, Kirkland glanced back at their patrol car and gestured to it for his partner to see. Getting a clue, his partner headed back into the restaurant with their doggy bags and began the task of calling in to the station. He bent down on his knee to be eye level with the kid and watched out of the corner of his eye as the shady-looking guy quickly lost interest in his target and hurried down Madison without looking back. Kirkland tapped the kid's uninjured shoulder to grab his attention and looked him in the eye.

"Look kid, I know you may not be able to understand me, but can you at least understand this?" He snatched up his badge from the utility belt strapped onto his person and brought it up from the Asian kid to see. Upon seeing the kid's eyes widen and begin to shuffle away, muscles tensing again under his fingers, Kirkland tighten his grip slightly on the youth's shoulder.

"You seem like a nice kid. But, my partner and I can see that you're in trouble and we really want to help get out of your situation," Here, Kirkland gestured to his vehicle where his partner had opened the door to the passenger side and the back seat. Those russet eyes widened and darted from side to side looking for an escape route, but eventually decided that there weren't too many options to choose from and nodded his assent. Deciding that enough was enough; he stood up to his full height and extended a hand out to the youth.

"Officer Kirkland." He watched as the kid hesitated for a moment before grabbing it and giving it a firm shake.

"Hamada Hiro." Japanese then, Kirkland noted.

It didn't take long for the three to get situated into the car and make their way to New York Police Department to deal with this new case.

* * *

 _A/N: Is it sad to say that I've probably met as many police officers as Hiro may have had with all that bot fighting and Tadashi-saving? I mean, back in my old neighborhood, it was just a couple of pranks on douche noddle-fucks that messed with my little brother and sister so...? I mean, they're cool and all since I want to be a police detective...that also means more connections since they never really put anything on my record. And they gave me candy and stuff when I waited for someone to drop me off at my house..._

 _You'll get some information from Peter's POV next chapter. Hopefully. Unless Hiro feels like relinquishing control then._

 _P.S.: Who watched Deadpool? Because, it was amazing and I really like Ryan Reynolds. A lot. A lot to the point where my siblings are very concerned. I really need to get some help. Maybe it's the tacos talking?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm very glad to see that there are so many interested in this fic; i_ _t makes my heart go wibbly-wobbly and that's saying something._

 _In other news, I am pretty eager for Ostara to get started and one of my best friends has finally gotten engaged! Her fiancé had actually asked for my and her grandparent's blessing prior to proposing; it's easy to say that I regard both of them as my older siblings. So happy for them!_

 _Italics= Japanese_

Underlined (from Hiro's POV) or Normal (Everyone else's POV)= English

 _I do not own Big Hero 6, Avengers, or Spider-Man. If I did, then I would have enough money to purchase as many sweets as I want._

* * *

 _THREE_

This was a disaster.

Here he was, trapped in the back of a police vehicle for the second time this month. He had been so close to reaching his goal too! That ugly tower with an 'A' had just been about four blocks away when those two officers had come to stop him.

Upon arriving to the station he had made a grand total of sixteen attempts to escape the police department building within the first hour or so, which had been a great cause of concern for both Officer Kirkland and Officer Donovan. There was no other option left other than to surrender for the time being. To be fair, he had no clue on how to navigate through this city.

Saddled with his web spun bag and a cup of water that one of the female officers had given to him after failing to escape the last time, Hiro glared down at the tiled blue floor as if it was the one at fault for his situation. The portal traveler sighed in defeat and placed his cup onto the plastic chair beside him to fiddle with the contents of his bag, biting his lip as he tied the ends of vinyl material to gather up Baymax's parts and his equipment.

With each clink of armor that managed to be too loud for Hiro's comfort, the teen would tense up and glance around the office to see that the other room's occupants were too busy dealing with paperwork or a case to bother with a foreign kid.

When he completed his task, he frowned as he felt something cling to the back of his hand and pulled it away to see threads bunched up, dissolving at a fast rate. His eyes widened in surprise and awe, watching it gradually became smaller and smaller until there was nothing left of it to be seen on his skin. His eyes swiveled over to the web bag and watched as the same process began to take effect, thankful that he had managed to use the vinyl to hide the suspicious evidence.

It was nearing eight according to the clock hung above the office doorway, Hiro noted, they had yet to interrogate him or even at least give him something to eat. He had been batting away at the hunger that was gnawing at him since arriving to the back of his mind and focused on what could possibly be the reason for his being here.

Did they think he was some kind of run away? Well, he _had_ been wondering around aimlessly for a bit before getting direction from the newspaper vendor, Nakamura, and had appeared to be alone. But, if he could recall correctly, none of the other teens his age wondering the city had been stopped by the officers either. The ex-bot fighter shivered as he recalled the strange man that had been trailing him, eyeing him like a piece of meat, until the police had interfered. Maybe that was one of the reasons why the brought him back to the station?

The raven-haired teen had decided then and there that running away from such a tall and intimidating guy like Kirkland would have been useless. Donovan also was not someone to be messed. Hiro hadn't liked the look that had passed through his blue eyes nor the fierce tone of his voice as he pronounced some strange declaration in English. That had been the deciding factor in all this. It had been enough persuasion to climb into that police car and be frog marched to his fate by sitting in this uncomfortable, plastic chair.

Maybe he could bullshit his way through this, he thought. The fourteen-year-old had managed to do so the first couple of times he had gotten caught walking back to the Lucky Cat Café in the wee hours of the night looking smug as he held his prized Megabot and its controller. Russet eyes flickered over back to the clock and to the three officers preoccupied with typing their reports, Hiro inched off the plastic torture device and moved forward silently.

His eyes were trained on the green door across from him, beckoning him over—

The door knob to the 'interrogation room' began to rattle as a baritone voice filtered through oak and Microsoft glass.

Hiro hurried back into his seat and tried to calm down his racing heart as the door to the, what he assumed to be, interrogation room was slammed open.

"Alright kid, here's how this is going to down!"

Officer Kirkland stood before the door way with a folder tucked in between his armpit, a Styrofoam cup filled with what Hiro assumed to be coffee, and a stern look in his eyes telling the teen that he had been caught red handed. Hiro raised a dark brow at the officer, glanced over to the side and back at him. The officer seemed to catch his drift as a rather strange phrase, "shit", spilled from his pink lips and proceeded to dig around in his pocket. A black phone, resembling an old model of one of his world's cells, was withdrawn from its depths and turned on with the press of a button. Clicks could be heard in the suddenly silent room as the blonde continued to mutter more words, "Fuck, how could I forget." and "Where the fuck is that thing?" went over the genius's head. The words, oddly enough, sounded quite like they were swear words. Hiro shifted his weight to the left and wondered when the guy would get things over with so that he could leave.

"This will make things a bit easier. Here," the next thing Hiro knew, he was staring at the phone's screen with the picture of a microphone displayed in orange in his face. He frowned in confusion and stared at the obviously brain damaged policeman. Was he trying to get some sort of statement for him? Hiro mentally shrugged and decided to indulge the guy for now before bolting it. Clearing his throat, the Japanese teen made sure to position the picture of the microphone picture in front of his mouth and, as clearly as he could, asked the question that had been plaguing him seen being sat in the chair of torture.

" _Why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong._ "

The black phone beeped and displayed his voice recorded message on the screen in both his language and English. Hiro stared in wonder and suddenly was assaulted with ideas of getting over this little language barrier for the time being. He gaze hardened as he passed it on over to the policeman, who grinned in triumph, as he was reminded of his first priority: fixing Baymax. Maybe, once he fixed his friend, he could see if Tadashi had managed to download a translator into the healthcare bot and have Baymax help him with his English while he went over to Kasumi Yamamoto's to nab a job and learn from her as Nakamura had suggested.

" _Everything alright there, kid?_ " It was the translation application's voice module at work.

Hiro jerked his head back up to see the concerned officer bending at the waist to meet his eyes. The fourteen-year-old chuckled nervously, ignoring the translator being shoved into his face, as he replied, "Everything's cool. Just thinking _._ "

This didn't seem to convince Officer Kirkland, " _Alright, but if it starts bothering you too much then you can talk to me_."

The NYPD officer gestured for him to enter the room, which to his surprise was actually the blonde's office, and offered him a seat before his desk. Hiro shifted nervously in his seat and watched as the officer took the time to make himself comfortable by arranging his papers in a more organized manner, taking a sip out of his coffee. Once he deemed it perfect, the man slid his black Samsung phone over to him and brought out a blue phone that had been sitting on the edge of his desk.

" _Okay, Hamada-san,_ " the blue phone translated, " _How old are you?"_

Hiro eyed the blonde oddly as he spoke into the device, "Uh, fourteen, sir."

The officer seemed surprised, muttering something under his breath that, to Hiro, sounded like a jab at his height. The teen scowled at the reminder, it had been one of the reasons he had been picked on at school. He was still growing after all!

 _"What were you doing wandering the streets of New York by yourself? Were you lost and couldn't find your parents?_ "

Hiro sat there, stunned for a moment, and steeled himself. He could do this, he needed to do some damage control.

"I was...," What could he say? He didn't have a family in this world like he had told old man Nakamura and Peter Parker earlier. They don't exist here and neither did he. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he was reminded of his brother not being here or even in their world. He bit him lip and refrained from twiddling his thumbs, trying to find a plausible situation that he could give to the guy.

"I was...left here...I don't remember how I got here. I just...I just remember waking up with a headache, a couple of bruises, my name and age. Nothing else," he said as solemnly as he could. There, he wasn't exactly lying about the headache though, it was probably the hunger getting to him.

The officer stared back at him in disbelief, " _You mean, you don't remember anything prior to waking up? Not even how you ended up here?_ "

The San Fransokyo native bit his lip and looked up at the older man through thick lashes, 'worry' evident in his eyes as he replied, "No, I can't remember much of anything. I just know my name and age. I _think_ I was interested in robotics."

Having fallen for his lie, Kirkland hurried to note down his findings in his little black notepad. Hiro took this as his cue and continued to weave his story together.

"I, um, saw this really interesting newspaper article about this robot and heard from the vendor that this guy named Tony Stark made it. It seemed familiar so I headed for that really ugly tower with the A on it, kinda hoping that maybe it would trigger something, you know?" More scribbling of a pen could be heard in the little office, unnerving Hiro even further and glanced back at the door closed behind him.

The blonde officer seemed to have other thoughts as he set his pen down onto his notepad and asked another question.

" _Why did you have you trash bag wrapped in Spider-Man's webs?_ "

Hiro blinked back at him incredulously, wondering if he had heard wrong.

Did this guy just call Baymax's vinyl a trash bag?

Wait, there was a guy parading around here called Spider-Man? Really?

Was this Spider-guy some sort of man spider?

But as the thought came to mind, Hiro blanched and discarded it immediately finding it too ridiculous to imagine. He had seen evidence that this 'Spider-Man' was obviously human seeing that he needed the assistance of the shooter device or web shooter (as he so deemed it) to spin his webs so to speak.

And, was the same Spider-guy going to hunt him down for daring to use his tech for something as little as a bag? But wouldn't it also be justified? I mean, he had used about half of the guy's cartridge. Cartridge filled with glue and something else (chemistry was not his forte) that would probably be used to capture enemies. Like something out of Fred's comic books, he snorted.

Hiro couldn't decide whether to his express his anger at the cop for having (unknowingly) dissed his friend or pale, worried that maybe the wall crawler would come after him for vengeance. He managed to record another message back to the officer, settling on the former emotion, crossing his arms across his chest to glare up at him.

"That "trash bag" holds the belongings (which I assumed were mine) I had managed to find before being dragged here to wait for two hours on the most uncomfortable chair in probably all my fourteen years of life," his message read in English. Can you blame a guy for being snappy? Hiro was hungry, having skipped two meals to prepare for the battle with Callaghan, and tired, physically and emotionally. Officer Kirkland seemed to sense this as he held his hands up in a placating manner as he replied to him in probably the only English word Hiro had picked up on within the first hour of arriving to New York.

"Okay, okay," Kirkland said, the words reminding him of a similar phrase Honey Lemon would often use as well as Wasabi, "Calm down, buddy. Just hold on, I still have some more questions."

Was it still too late to make a run for it?

"Look, I just found a bunch of it sticking to one of the buildings walls and thought that it would make a good enough bag to lug around while trying to get to that ugly building. I don't know who this Spider-Man is and I don't honestly care. Can we move on? I'm tired."

The cop seemed to have ignored his request as he scratched down Hiro's answer to his notepad again. Hiro glanced over to the door, peered out the window to see more officers milling around the halls, and scowled. Damn, he had missed his chance. The officer had his next question translated as he set the blue Metro PCS phone over to him, making the fourteen-year-old lean in closer to read it.

" _Do you remember anything that may have to do with those bruises you have? Who did this to you?_ "

The young hero's eyes widened as he took note of the condition he had come in, eyes tracing the shape of what appeared to be Callaghan's hand painted in blue and purple near his collar bone, and came to the same conclusion as the other guy. Trying to prevent himself from gaping up at the older man, the teen punched in the microphone button and proceeded to draw up a story behind his injuries.

"I don't think it was my... ," he 'hesitantly' tried to explain himself, "...parents...I don't think so. I just woke up alone and hurting. Do you think that maybe whoever did this were my parents?" the teen replied with a hint of 'worry'.

" _I can't say for sure,"_ the cop replied as he rubbed the side of his index finger along his chin, " _My partner and I had thought that you were in some kind of trouble with your parents. And seeing that you're not from here and don't know the language, we assumed that you were abandoned here._ "

Hiro stared at him in surprise, never had he met a cop that could be so blunt. He inwardly smirked as he decided to go along with what the blonde and his partner had come up with. He couldn't deny that such a thing was possible, Hiro had heard cases like that happening in his city and some counties.

He failed to stifle a yawn and ducked his head down in embarrassment, trying to ignore the man clad in blue as he discretely rubbed at his drooping eyelids. Said man clad in blue glanced up at the clock hanging above his door and grimaced, taking note that it was nearing ten and that his charge was beginning to nod off.

" _This is enough for now_ ," Kirkland said into the speaker phone as he tapped his pen to a beat he only knew. The taps had managed to grab what little attention Hiro could muster up at the moment, allowing him to nod along to the man's decision.

Kirkland continued, "The sergeant wants you to rest in the holding cell for now, since we don't really know what else to do with you until morning comes and pawn you off to social services."

That snapped the portal traveler out of his sleepy stupor. Hiro stared back at the officer in horror, now realizing that this would be the only solution possible for the New York Police Department. They couldn't have a seemingly defenseless, obviously foreign, teenager running around homeless on the streets. He could escape in the middle of the night, but they already had his name and knew his face very well judging by the security cameras in the building.

Then he had to admit that he had no where else to go, it was unlikely that he would find a safe house around here. If New York was anything like San Fransokyo, then one of those abandoned building would be riddled with people from the underground. He needed a place to come back to knowing that he was safe and going to be well fed, where he can receive the bare necessities to live comfortably in this universe.

As these thoughts filtered through the haze of terror at the mere prospect of Social Services arriving to spirit him away from his temporary prison, Hiro could already feel the exhaustion finally take a hold of him. He could distantly hear the shuffling of papers being put away and the squeaking of an office chair's wheels as his eyelids fell shut. His fingers were gently pried off of the black Samsung phone and placed to rest on his vinyl bag.

" _I just want to go home_."

* * *

If this was what they meant by Social Services taking him away, then Hiro Hamada would have ran off screaming out the door and shouting to the world that the man dressed in blue was in need of professional help and be on his merry way to making a shelter out of an abandoned building or some other place. Underground dwellers be damned.

Despite Hiro being quite young to be going to college at SFIT, there was a reason behind having quickly skipped grades to reach the level filled with individuals that held the same mental capacity that had fit him more appropriately than his own age group had.

His reason was staring him in the face along with some extras.

Several teenagers were scattered among the room, staring at him curiously and others glaring as they unconsciously stood up a little straighter as if to show him their dominance. They were huddled up in the little cliques while others chose to lounge around on the carpeted floor playing with what seemed to be an older version of a game console Tadashi had shown him once. Hiro stared back, unsure of what to do with the odd stares being directed at him, as he headed for the room number assigned to him.

Darla, one of the younger people of the orphanage he had been shoved into, had given him a room to himself on the second floor. Again, through the usage of a translator app that Darla had pulled up onto her iPhone, Hiro had requested for some of the books they had lying around in the 'study room' and a dictionary to look through.

The raven haired teen could already see the sneers beginning to form on a good chunk of the teens, giggles from the female portion of the room, and mischievous looks on a group in the corner. He gulped as he hurried to the safety of Room 26, silently hoping that he could survive here long enough to get back home.

* * *

 _A/N: I promised some time with Peter, but it seems like Hiro has decided to take the reins this time._

 _Hiro is quite the actor, after all, he was doing illegal bot fighting and it was seen early on in the Big Hero 6 movie that he could be quite manipulative if he wanted to be. Makes me wonder if he used that same charm on Tadashi to get away with some things, hmm..._

 _Let the social awkwardness begin._


	4. Chapter 4

_I just realized that my dog would cuddle up with me and give me her toy cow to hug when I'm sad._ _Pets aren't pets; they're your best friends. My depression has hit me very hard this past month and it didn't help when I was sick either. On that note, always finish the whole bottle of antibiotics the doctor gives you: I learned the hard way. I realize now that I've got the awful habit of never finishing my medicine when I 'feel' I'm not sick anymore. Bad, very bad._

 _Beware of grammar mistakes and the like._

 _Italics= Japanese_

Underlined or Normal (Everyone else's POV)= English

 _I do not own Big Hero 6, Avengers, or Spider-Man. If I did, then I would be so much cooler than I am now._

* * *

 _FOUR_

* * *

Room 26 had quickly become his safe haven in a building full of jerks, weird girls, and young children who deemed him a 'friend' rather quickly. In fact, those same children had taken to dragging him over to their play room for dress up, tea parties, lego building, and watch a movie called 'Frozen'.

Hiro could recognize Disney movies anywhere, having had them in his own world and wondered how they managed to produce a weak movie like this one. The kids were nuts about that movie and Hiro couldn't really understand why. At least one of the little girls, Nina, seemed to have a good head on her shoulders (from what little he could understand) as seemed to agree with him by the way she always sniffed in disdain at the mere mentions of the movie and its characters. Nina had found him worthy enough to share her extra Hello Kitty wrist watch as a sign of their friendship.

Hiro, being who he was, had blanched at the idea of wearing the pink wrist watch decorated in hearts and white cats in dresses. It was cute for a girl her age. But, seeing the teary eyed gaze of the seven-year-old girl had ended all protests ready to leave his mouth, feeling something in him wither up and die as he tied the gift grudgingly to his left wrist.

The girls around his age seemed to find this cute and began to pester him with questions, which he hoped were somewhat appropriate judging by how chirpy they were and the occasional giggle. Hiro clutched Baymax's gauntlet tighter as he shivered at the thought of running into the girls in the hall on his way to the cafeteria; they could be scary when they wanted to be.

The male populous of the orphanage, however, had seen his behavior as being atrocious and had made it quite clear since the day of his arrival. None of them went out of their way to help him find his way around the large building and would often try to trick him into saying, what he assumed to be, curse words and vulgar phrases.

Even he knew what shit meant considering how similar it sounded to the Japanese equivalent.

At least he was learning something though, he thought as he dismantled the gauntlet, and he could now tell if someone was insulting him with those same dirty words.

Hiro didn't have much to work with despite how good the tech at this 'orphanage' seemed to have. But it wasn't like he could steal it to fix Baymax with and expect to NOT be caught.

From what he had seen so far in the two days he had been here, this 'orphanage' was most certainly not an orphanage. It seemed more like foster care than anything. Aside from the cool tech, everything seemed to be brand new and well taken care of. He was a bit hesitant about asking one of the staff members about this place seeing as they probably wouldn't be able to speak to each other in the first place and how busy they seemed to be. He had caught a glimpse of the name Tony Stark again meaning that Stark had something to do with how this place was built and organized.

He was pretty sure orphanages didn't exist anymore in his world, but they did have foster care.

Hiro sighed and returned his attention back to his work as he scrutinized the notebook in his lap with a sketch he had done while watching another Disney movie with the kids; Mulan. He had decided that rebuilding Baymax in the same design he had been in when Tadashi had created him wouldn't be the best idea. Until then, he would have to improvise. The very idea left a bad taste in his mouth; the least he could do was keep as close to the original design as best as he and letting out a pleased hum, he screwed in the last piece into his newest invention.

This had to work. If he had to go another week being alone like this then he didn't know what he was going to do.

With his heart in his throat and his grip on its metallic surface tightening, he inserted the green chip into its proper slot. In the palm of his hand laid two identical white cuff bracelets. He barely managed to swipe some white spray cans from the janitor's closet downstairs to complete the look. Hiro figured that the cuffs would go unnoticed since he always wore a long sleeved shirt and his jacket. Both cuffs had screens, although one of them was designed for Baymax to appear and the other for Baymax to list symptoms, diagnosis, and display any other information Hiro needed to know. But, it didn't have the majority of what Baymax's old design had. For one, this design didn't allow for a scanner. The original had been destroyed beyond repair in the trip through the portal.

He took a deep breath and said, "Oww."

Its screen lit up as a familiar robotic voice sounded through the speakers on the side of his new accessory, the face staring back at him curiously.

" _Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said, 'Oww'. On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?_ "

Hiro clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to spill over as he stared at the watch, happiness clear in his eyes. The relief he felt at hearing Baymax's voice released a tension he hadn't realized was there to begin with as he quickly spat out his answer to the bot's question.

" _Zero_."

" _Hiro_?"

Baymax, recognizing him, smiled back up at him through the screen of his new cuff. The fourteen-year-old college student clasped it onto his left wrist, just above the Hello Kitty watch and did the same on his right wrist with the other cuff, never tearing his eyes off of his healthcare companion.

" _We're safe now, Baymax. But, we're not in San Fransokyo anymore_."

Baymax's face regarded him from the digital screen that he had made out of the flexible screen of his gauntlet from his own suit, beady black eyes blinking back up at him as a set of ten emoticons appeared on the screen of his other cuff.

" _On_ _a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?_ "

Hiro was about to answer with another 'zero', but paused for a moment to honestly consider the question. He bit his bottom lip and replied, "Ten. Definitely a ten."

Baymax hummed, the noise emitting from the tiny speaker filling the silence that had fallen over Room 26, as the screen lit up and produced a sign flashing 'ERROR' in red blocky letters.

" _It seems as though my scanners have ceased functioning. I am unable to scan for any symptoms and thus cannot establish a diagnosis,_ " Baymax replied, worry seeping through his normally monotone voice. Hiro chuckled as he glanced back at the designs and returned his gaze back onto his semi-restored friend.

" _Sorry, Baymax. I don't have enough equipment here to construct another scanner out of the parts we have right now. Most of our tech was destroyed when we came here. I only have my armor, your chips, and your gauntlet,_ " he said, hoping to put some of his friend's worry at ease. Baymax seemed to take this explanation with ease and blinked back at him.

" _What has happened? We are not in San Fransokyo anymore?_ "

Hiro wondered how he was going to explain this all to the bot as he turned his head to look out the window. It was cloudy and appeared like it was going to rain any second.

" _It's like I said, we're not in San Fransokyo anymore. I think that when we got out of that portal, it took us to another universe or parallel dimension. I don't know. No one speaks our language here, the tech here is way behind, and San Fransokyo doesn't even exist! I checked in the computer room two floors below us; a lot of our neighboring cities back in our world don't exist here either and there are people who are famous in this world that I've never heard of in our world. It's so weird._ "

Baymax took a moment to register his answer before saying, " _There, there. Everything will be alright._ "

Hiro felt something tight suddenly unfurl and a small smile tug at his lips hearing that. Everything would be alright, he had Baymax with him and, for now, that was all he needed to counteract the anxiety that he had been plagued with since arriving here.

" _Thanks, Baymax._ "

"And I suppose 'Baymax' can explain how in the hell you managed to get here through that goddamned portal or so whatever God out help me!"

Hiro stiffened, barely holding back the urge to jump up and scream, slowly turning his body to face their uninvited guest.

Oh shit.

* * *

Numb.

He stood there feeling numb, horrified, and confused as he stared down at the newest addition to New York City and, quite possibly, his newest classmate. Peter had fought down the urge to high tail it out of there to properly meet the new kid, who had ducked his head down and avoided all eye contact with him. Peter couldn't blame him for that though; he had been staring at him for quite some time then.

Peter had then watched Hiro Hamada disappear among the crowd of businessmen and women, wondering just how he was going to fix this. It would only be a matter of time before that kid relayed the past hour with his parents, who probably knew the language, and be called in to the police department.

He shook his head, dispelling the thought and replayed the entire meeting between them. Hiro had refrained from looking at him for too long, choosing to look down at his shoes or at the newspaper from time to time. It was then that he realized he had nothing to worry about; Hiro hadn't recognized his backpack or the clothes that had been stuffed inside to connect Peter with being Spider-Man.

But that didn't mean that he would forget about the new kid all together. The new kid had managed to find his backpack, use his web shooters, and even leave a note behind. Which, by the way, he still hadn't managed to translate properly. Peter didn't trust Google translate and it would be odd to ask Mr. Nakamura to translate for him. Peter sighed, taking the note into his desk drawer for later and preparing for another late night for patrol. He would stop by the library for a Japanese-English dictionary tomorrow after school.

For now, until he managed to find out if Hamada could be a threat or not, he would keep his guard up.

Now, a change of pace was in desperate need after that little disaster.

Starting with finding new hiding places for his things; he really wasn't looking forward to sticking his bag anywhere near garbage cans again.

* * *

There was no way.

Hadn't he locked the door?

If the guy had somehow managed to pick it, then why hadn't he heard the door open or shut close?

Hiro took his time to assess the man standing across from him, unable to breath nor move under the gaze of that single, cold, dark eye staring him down. The man looked like a villain from those movies he and Tadashi used to watch. The dark haired teen suddenly became all too aware of his messy bedroom, littered with crumpled up papers with rejected designs for Baymax's new form several feet away from the trash can and his armor spread across his sheets.

" _Look, I-this isn't what you think-_ "

"Bullshit, kid. It is what it is; I heard everything you and your buddy on your wrist there were talking about. I want to know just who the hell you are and how you survived being spat out that damned portal."

Just as he was about to reply, it occurred to Hiro what was going on.

He pointed back at the man incredulously as he said, " _You can understand me?!_ "

The guy rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty good with languages, kid. Now answer the fucking question."

Baymax finally decided to make his presence known once again, "I would very much like it, sir, if you can refrain from using such explicit language in front of Hiro. I do not think his brother would have liked it very much if he started learning them."

The guy quirked a brow at this and shrugged, turning that cold gaze back on him. Hiro almost got whiplash from how fast he turned his head down to his robot companion, who stared back up at him.

" _You know English?_ "

" _Tadashi wished for me to be able to communicate with patients in an effective manner, which required me to know over 10 languages. Unfortunately, I have yet to download the rest Tadashi had wished for me to have. Nevertheless, it makes me a good healthcare companion, aside from my (previously) non-threatening, huggable exterior._ "

The guy seemed to understand what was going on and cleared his throat, " _My name is Nick Fury and I am the director of SHEILD; an organization with the goal of protecting the world from forces threatening to cause chaos here. Our scanners picked up on a portal in the Manhattan area and our surveillance saw you exiting out of it. From what I know right now, you know nothing about what has been going on in our world. And let me tell you, it isn't the first time we had a portal open up here in New York._ "

Hiro regarded Nick Fury warily, " _What happened?_ "

There had to be a reason why the director of that kind of organization was so wary of him.

" _Alien invasion and a crazy God from Asgard._ "

It was official; this whole portal-dumping-you-into-another-world gig sucked. Big time. Hiro stood up slowly from his perch on the edge of his bed and fought the instinct to bolt out the door or even jump out the window to escape (again). The tightness in his chest from before returning with a vengeance; this was insane.

" _Um, I'm sorry? I don't think I heard you right. I thought you said an 'alien invasion' and I'm guessing 'a crazy God from Asgard' popped out of that portal?_ "

" _Actually it was the alien invasion that came out of the portal and the crazy God from Asgard, Loki, came from another realm,_ " Fury replied, obviously very amused with his trouble grasping the very idea of that happening here.

Hiro threw back an annoyed glare before a thought occurred to him, " _Do you think your organization could somehow get me back home?_ "

Fury seemed to consider this as he frowned, " _It's possible. For that to happen though, we would need to get into contact with an old friend of ours and the equipment needed to construct another gateway._ "

He swallowed thickly and stuck out his right hand, " _My name is Hiro Hamada,_ " making sure to introduce himself with his first name to begin with rather than his last name. He had learned that after his second day here when everyone thought his first name was Hamada.

Fury took his hand and gave it a firm shake before saying, " _Pack up, kid. We're leaving._ "

Hiro let his arm fall limply at his side and gaped back at the African-American man. What did he just say? Pack up? Leaving? Leaving where? Fury pulled out one of those black iPhones he had seen the workers here fiddle with and checked the time, " _Look kid, I don't have all day. I need you to come with me so I can explain what exactly is going to happen and look for a way to get you back home._ "

This was happening too fast, " _Where are you taking me?_ "

" _SHIELD headquarters. You and I still need to have that little chat. I can't be having someone like you without a real identity in our world running around unchecked, especially someone of your talent. We have other organizations in this world who will do anything to cause trouble, especially if they catch wind of you popping out of that portal we detected. "_

Fury stared pointedly at his cuffs and armor as evidence of his 'talent'. It then hit Hiro just how unprepared he truly was.

" _Mr. Fury,_ " Baymax began, " _Will our cooperation ensure that Hiro will be safe from these organizations and assure him good health?_ "

" _Baymax!_ "

" _Yes,_ " the SHEILD director replied with a smirk, " _He'll be safe with us. **If** he cooperates._ "

Did Baymax just-?

" _I would highly recommend going with Mr. Fury, Hiro._ "

Hiro bit his lip and nervously picked at the hem of his blue jacket; could he really trust this man, who he had just met, to protect him for his stay here in this world and find a way to get him back home? He peeked back up at the man through his fringe, eyes narrowed as he took in his villain-like attire, and weighed his options. He didn't have many options to even choose from.

" _I'll go._ "

* * *

 _A/N: I got the idea of Hiro's cuff bracelets from a certain superhero; if you guess right, you win a Baymax plushie._

 _And we finally get Peter's take on things. Don't worry, we'll eventually get more Peter as the story progresses._


End file.
